Percy Jackson a new quest
by zuhred22
Summary: Percy goes to a new school and finds new demi gods and they arent just normal demi-gods, each of them will have a special power and be claimed. Please review and tell me what you think (also there will be tons of romance and adventure)
1. A new world

**Hey everyone! This is my new story, I really put time into it and I hope you enjoy! Please review to let me know what you think and it will be an ongoing story as long as you guys want it to be! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

Lily

I rushed my way to the auditorium but suddenly someone caught me.

"LILY! Wait up!" Amanda stopped me and I looked at her.

"Yea Mandy?" I asked her, she was this pretty Asian girl with dark hair and chocolate colored eyes but she was really tall.

"I just heard Alex was going to talk to you!" She squealed. Alex? As in the super good looking Alex that just moved to our school? I mean normally I really didn't care about guys but he was just so darn good looking and the only person who came close was Aaron with his brown shaggy hair and deep green eyes. But of course he was my best friend and all we did together was hanging out and goof around. Anyway, then I came back to my senses I mean why would he really want to talk to me?

"Mandy I'm sure it's not true, anyway I got to get to the auditorium. Aaron and I wanted to sit at the back." She just giggled and went away as I made my way back to the auditorium.

I opened doors and saw I was the first one in. I made my way to the back and put all my stuff down. I wondered if the 7th graders were also gonna come to the presentation, if so I would see my sister Cate. Me and her look alike but not exactly. Her hair is brown and she has blue eyes, I have jet black hair with green eyes. The doors creaked open slowly and Aaron came in grinning. He made his way up to the seat next to mine.

"Hey Lil" He said.

"Hey Aaron!"

His face tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, I knew Aaron too well.

"Nothing, I just got a strange feeling like- never mind I guess". Then the whole auditorium filled in with everyone and Alex sat on the opposite side of me. Maybe he just sat there because he liked the seat in the back too. I thought I saw Aaron glare at him. Then the principle came in.

"Hi Lily" Alex whispered.

I said hi back and wondered if Mandy might have been right.

"Um listen, I was wondering if you had a minute. Can you meet me at the library after this period?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. Wondering why the library? No one ever comes there and the librarian just sits in his office reading.

"—our new students Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood" The principle continued and everyone clapped as they stood up.

Ok I would tell you guys everything that the principle said but it was just boring so let's just leave it at he talked about some class rules and blah blah blah.

Pretty soon the announcement finished and I made my way to the library, Aaron still looked all nervous but confused at the same time.

I walked inside and the place was the same, all quiet. I saw Alex's blonde head in the back turned away from me.

"Hey Alex," I said, walking in front of him. He looked up and his eyes were blood red.

"Your time has come Lillianna Hunter," He rasped. Now that freaked me out, but what happened next was even worse.

He transformed into a girl with flaming hair. A GIRL. I know, stupid that that was the first thing that popped in my head.

"LILY!" I heard Aaron's voice. Aaron? What was he doing here? Then the demon girl lunged at me and before I rolled away, something slashed in front of me and there was no monster, but just dust. He turned around and I realized it was the new kid, Percy Jackson.

**Sooo? What do you guys think? Please review! I would really like to see what you think of this story! More reviews and I promise I will update ;) **


	2. the tour

He looked at me weirdly. The thing _I_ found weird was that he had jet black hair and green eyes like me too.

"We don't have much time" He told us.

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" Aaron asked.

"Ok be honest, is this is first time something weird like this happened to you guys?"

I was about to say no but then me and Aaron exchanged looks. I remembered when Cate, Aaron, and I were at the park and I was climbing the jungle gym when I looked down and saw a man with a forked tongue, glaring at us. Then another time we were on the subway and we were with our parents, I could almost swear someone or something was watching us. Percy must have seen our expressions.

"I know it's hard to take in but, you guys aren't safe at all here. I'll explain on the way but you have to trust me."

Aaron and I glanced at each other. I was about to mouth, _You hold him while I get one of the fat textbooks and we'll make a run for it. _But he hesitated before giving an answer. Suddenly we heard people screaming and a loud roar.

Percy ran out of the library with us following we kept going until we arrived at a classroom. The place was absolutely chaotic. A dragon looking thing poked his head into the classroom from a huge wall and blew fire, while with its little lady minion walking lizards attacked the mortals. Oh no, Cate was there in front of it. In her hand was a ruler and her expression told me she was about to smack the dragon. I was surprised by her courage but it soon died away since I know she's always been adventurous and brave.

"CATE!" I tried to get her attention, but she couldn't hear me from all the noise. She rolled aside as it blew more flames. Percy jumped into battle and began slashing the monster. Even though it was scary, the dragon's scales were pretty awesome, dark red with green.

Aaron and I started throwing chairs at the little snake demon things, one hit one in the head and she hissed. My hands were shaking and my tummy felt like it was going to go crazy any second. I kept taking glances at them and saw Cate hitting the dragon as it roared at Percy.

Pretty soon everyone was out safely but that's where everything went wrong. Percy was swept aside and fell against the wall. His sword skittered out, Cate was screaming to get my attention from the dragon's back, while I helped Percy.

"The sword!" She yelled. I grabbed Percy's sword and threw it at her. She caught it and stabbed the thing in the neck. With a groan it turned into a pile of sand. She collapsed on the ground.

"Cate!" I ran towards her, oh god. Her shoulder was swollen and red. Percy got up groggily. He rubbed his head and I could tell that he hit it pretty hard.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked "Um yea I thought not." He looked at Cate's wounds and his face turned pale "Alright we HAVE to get to camp. The only thing that could get rid of her dragon poison now is there. Hurry, right now, we need a ride."

"Lily, go with Aaron on Guido," Percy said as he mounted the black horse.

I climbed on and Aaron sat behind me. Cate was put up on the other horse, Porkpie, while Percy rode on Blackjack.

Pretty soon we were in the air. It was awesome to be riding a Pegasus. Aaron had a wild look in his eyes and I guessed he enjoyed the ride too.

"So where exactly are we going?!" I yelled.

"Long island, camp half-blood" Percy replied. He told us about all the activities there and friends.

"Annabeth? Is she a special girl?" I asked as he mentioned her. I could almost swear his face got red.

"So you're the son of Poseidon?"Aaron asked before he could answer.

"Yea water is my thing," Percy answered "Oh and as soon as we get to camp you're gonna have to do some things to see what you're best at and that way we could guess who your godly parent is. That is well right after we heal Cate."

"I have a step dad, Aaron has a mortal mom and Cate has a step mom which is my mom."I said.

"So basically your mom is married to Cate's dad?"

"Yea pretty much" I said.

Finally a row of cabins and a big hill came into view and Percy landed the Pegasus on top of the hill. A bunch of teenagers ran up to us.

"Percy!" a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes said.

"Hey Annabeth I found THREE demigods" Percy introduced us to everyone. "But we need help for Cate."

I looked up and almost gasped. In front of us was a centaur. Cate had always read about Greek mythology and she told me about it. He had a well trimmed beard and a white stallion as the bottom half of his body. Slung over his back was a crate filled with bows.

"Hello children. I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. Let's take her to the infirmary."

The infirmary was a huge place with beds and medicine cabinets. Teen agers lay in bed with casts or bandages over their heads. I wondered if there were any bear attacks here.

Finally Chiron finished and Cate opened her eyes. Her shoulder looked WAY better. You can barely notice it. She got up and looked at all of us weirdly; she saw Chiron and pinched herself.

"Cate it's not a dream." I said gently.

"I hope you're feeling much better child, but I think we haven't properly met I'm Chiron." Chiron said. Cate's eyes widened.

"As in _the _Chiron? The one who trained all the heroes and lived for a LONG time?" She asked. Chiron smiled.

Percy and Annabeth explained everything. I was scared I admit, but it wasn't as surprising anymore since the dragon. My dad was actually an Olympian god and there were such things as the underworld, monsters, and more dragons. Not weird at all. Cate's face was price less but after I explained to her what happened with the dragon she seemed to remember. I couldn't believe she actually stood up to it.

We went outside and I was surprised to see all the campers gathered in front of us. The seemed to have been waiting for something.

Percy told them a short story of what happened.

"Alright, each of you must have a guide around the camp. Any volunteers?" before anyone could say anything.

"I want the pretty brunette!" Someone shouted from the crowd before anyone could say anything. Immediately Cate's hands clenched. _Yea the pretty brunette who also single handedly killed a fire breathing poisonous dragon _I thought.

Chiron just ignored it and rolled his eyes "How about you Nico?" Chiron said to the boy in front with messy brown hair and brown eyes. With pale olive skin. "Annabeth please take Lily also Percy take Aaron."

Cate

"So who are your parents?" I asked Nico as we walked towards the cabins.

"Hades, god of the-"

"—underworld" I finished.

"Yea" He answered "You're gonna be staying at the Hermes cabin since well your undetermined and Hermes welcomes anyone."

"Cool, I hope I'm not an Aphrodite's child." I muttered.

He looked surprised "Why?"

"Well for one, I HATE make up, I don't care about what other people think and yea."

"Well if you could choose who would you want?"

"Hephaestus," I answered.

"Really? Why?"

"I love building things I mean who wouldn't? It's so fun to take things apart and re build it."

"You're defiantly not what I expected."

"Thanks Nico"

He cracked a smile. He showed me all of the cabins for the demi-gods. I really didn't like the pink one which I guessed was Aphrodite's. Then Nico took me to the forest and told me that's where we played capture the flag and where monsters were.

Finally we made our way to the climbing wall since the others were supposed to meet us there too.

I have to admit it was AWESOME with lava pouring out of it and everything. We saw Aaron and Percy there already and talked while waiting for my sister and Annabeth.

"Hey guys" They said.

"Hi" Nico and I said.

"Ready to climb the wall?" Percy asked.

"Dude they just got here, I'm sure they can't do it _yet._" Nico teased. I raised my eyebrow but before I could say anything Lily and Annabeth came.

After a while we got ready to climb.

"Hey Lily Nico thinks we can't climb this yet." I said.

Lily smirked "Is that a challenge?" she asked him.

"Oh no, you really don't want to challenge them." Aaron said.

"We'll take the challenge." Percy said "Me against Lily and Cate against Nico."

"Deal"

"You do know the girls are gonna beat you right?"Annabeth said.

But Percy and Nico just got ready.

First it was Percy and Lily. Lily and I were big tree climbers at home so it should be really easy.

"Ready. Go!"

Lily shot up avoiding the obstacles. Percy scrambled after her. Lily seemed to study the holds before actually going on them because she got the perfect foot holds each time. Finally she reached the top and rang the bell. Lave shot down and barley missed Percy but he was fine. They came back down, with Percy panting. Lily didn't even break a sweat. I got ready to climb and Nico looked really confident. I smirked and got ready for Annabeth to call it.

"GO!"

I put my feet on the holds really fast and made my way up. I didn't even glance at Nico knowing it would distract me. Wait no NOT that way I just mean that I would lose my focus. I heard the steam of lave pouring down and dodged right on time. Finally my fingers reached the bell and I rang it. I slid down easily. Nico was breathing heavily.

"They would climb trees all day long and race each other." Aaron said laughing.

"WOW" Percy said. Nico looked normal again.

"Time for the lake?" Annabeth suggested.

"Yea."

"I would most defiantly beat you guys at swimming."Percy grinned like a weirdo. I laughed.

We started talking and goofing around as we made our way there. Percy slipped and got mud all over him. We came to a shallow lake with canoes fit for 2 people. Percy wanted Annabeth and Lily of course wanted her best friend. Nico and I got into one too. Percy and Annabeth didn't need to use their oars which was not fair at all!

Lily pushed Aaron out of the canoe and we all started laughing. But then Aaron tipped the canoe over so Lily got all soaked too.

"Guys are way stronger than girls." Percy argued with Annabeth.

"Yea I mean we can lift heavier things and also faster." Nico agreed.

"Like the climbing wall?" I replied.

So by the time we went to foot racing all of us were wet. Annabeth, Lily, and I were excited since we were all really fast. But we didn't say anything in front of the guys.

The instructor blew the whistle and we all raced to the finish line. I shot ahead of everyone and made it to the line before them. Lily and Annabeth had a tie for second place and Aaron got third.

"There is something defiantly wrong with you girls."Nico decided.

"NO it's just you're skills that's wrong." We defended.

The best thing Aaron was AWESOME at was archery I mean that dude got a bull's eye almost every time! We were all impressed.

Pretty soon we heard a conch horn and made our way to the pavilion for dinner. By that time everyone was starved. I learned that before we eat we actually throw some food into the flames for the gods since they like it I guess.

I was so nervous I could barely eat, because next Chiron said was Capture the Flag.


	3. special things happen

**Hey everyone I would like to thank the people who reviewed (BlueDecembers19**** and the annons**) **thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters I made up.**

Lily

Capture the flag sounded scary I admit I really didn't want to get hurt, especially by a bunch of demi-gods who've been training for years now. But Aaron and I were excited. He really had changed over the days. At first it was just me and him as great friends but now he was starting to look well, really good. With this green eyes that seemed to make me melt. We would always tell each other everything like his first crush and his crush now. I would talk to him all the time too, it seemed like we could always understand each other. Annabeth was also great, she was like a great person to talk to and I could tell Percy really liked her. Percy was like a brother, someone who you could always count on. Nico was like a mystery guy. Was it just me or did Cate seem to like him?

"Ok Cate, Lily, and Aaron you're gonna be on Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite cabins' team, since you're in the Hermes cabin. Me, Nico, Ares, Apollo, well basically everyone else are gonna be on the other team. Now Annabeth will explain the rules to you guys." Percy said.

We walked to our sides and went to Annabeth. She explained that we would be fighting for real with actual swords and magic weapons.

"That reminds me, first thing tomorrow morning we'll go choose your weapons."Annabeth said "Now the plan." We were gonna send Cate, Annabeth, and me out from the sides since we were the fastest, and then as we got closer we climb a tree and check how many people were there near the flag. Then we attack and get the flag while the rest of the team does defense.

"Also it's better to travel with only little people so we can sneak up on them easier." Annabeth had a really good plan and no one argued with her so we decided to go with it. For now all we had was a long sword that really bugged me to carry.

Chiron started the game and Cate and I followed Annabeth to the edge of the woods and walked. We were so quiet I could hear crickets chirping. I don't know how long we walked but it was short.

"Ok this tree looks tall." Annabeth whispered "And I can tell we're close to their base."

Cate went first to climb, then Annabeth, and finally me. We peeked our head out and saw the people at the flag. One was Nico. The other two I didn't recognize but Annabeth seemed to not like them.

"Alright, we'll sneak from behind them and if they notice us, we'll fight. Those are two Ares' kids so be careful. I would go invisibly but I can't leave you alone and they would notice the flag flying out." With that we all climbed back down and walked as quietly as we could to the flag. Cate slowly tried to grab it but unfortunately one of the mean looking kids turned around and came after us.

"You guys sure are quiet." One of them said.

I took my sword out just in time to block the guy's strike. I don't know how it happened but my instincts took over and I parried and slashed. He cut my shoulder and I could feel the pain sting. Then I head butted his head with the back of my sword. He fell down dazed. I saw Cate knee Nico in the ribs. Annabeth got the flag.

"Come on!" She called. We were running to our side as the Apollo cabin shot arrows at who ever tried to approach us. Someone threw a little knife that almost hit my head. I shook off the thought if it hit me and kept running until we jumped over the creek to our side.

"RED TEAM WINS!" Chiron announced. Aaron gave me a hug, I guess he meant it as a congratulations type but we both got a little red. Percy came over with Nico and congratulated us.

It started to get dark outside, so Chiron ordered us to our cabins. I didn't want the day to end, but there would be other stuff tomorrow too. Annabeth told us she would take us to the armory to choose our weapons, and Chiron already contacted home to tell our parents what happened. I figured I could use some sleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was knocked out.

My nightmare was the worst.

There was a huge cave looking thing with rocks for walls. It had a creepy look to it. But that wasn't the worst part; my mom was trapped in cell cage.

She had some red stuff on her hand and for head which looked like blood. It seemed like she wasn't alone though, she kept looking at a place in the cage and reassuring it. Telling it that it would be ok.

"Lilianna Hunter," A voice boomed. It sounded like a loud out of tuned instrument, trying to play a very low key.

"The about to be very powerful demi-god right?" It said "You have something I want and I am willing to make an exchange." Suddenly the stone necklace my mom gave me was cold against my neck.

"Come half-blood and you shall have your mother back, if not by the winter solstice, I will do worse than this." Suddenly my mom collapsed on the ground with a really pained look in her eyes.

NO STOP! I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't work at all. The voice just laughed.

I bolted up from, sweating. Then I remembered I wasn't in my room, but in the Hermes cabin bed. Surprisingly I was actually given one since I was a girl and was excused. I looked around and saw Aaron on the floor his eyes were open too. But Cate was sleeping.

"Aaron?" I whispered into the dark.

"You're awake too?" I heard his voice.

"Yea I um had a nightmare."

"I know so did I, want to go outside? I can't sleep."

"Yea me neither, let's go." I was relived to get up and go.

We walked to the beach and sat down at the edge, where the water could barely touch our feet.

Aaron

I was glad to be distracted from my dream. What I saw was horrible; my own sister was getting tortured. Lily looked up at the sky. I couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked, with her dark hair she was starting to look even better now. We sat at the beach; I knew how much water calmed her down. She started taking swimming since she was in 2nd grade. When she swam it seemed like the water flowed with her.

"My mom was in a cell." She said after a while.

It dawned on me that I saw Ariel, my little sister in a cell too. "Wait was Ariel in it?"

She shook her head "All I saw was my mom, why?"

"No it was just that I saw my sister in a cell too, but I doubt we had the same dream. I heard a deep voice threatening me with my sister as bait." I shuddered I really wanted to check up on her now.

"What? So did I except with my mom. Aaron was that voice demanding something from you?"

"Well it said that I'd be able to free it and if I did he would release Ariel."

"But why would we have dreams like that on the exact same night?"

"I don't know but it doesn't seem like a good thing to me."

Suddenly her eyes started tearing up, and I knew it was hard for her to think about her mom.

"Hey Lil don't cry."

"What do you mean?" She sniffled "I'm not crying."

That was her tough self I mean no one has EVER seen her cry once, not even Cate. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder. Lily had been my friend for almost 7 years and I hated seeing her sad like this.

We started walking around and talking, I did my best to get her mind off everything.

"Man I sort of wish we could go to school for a few days. For both of us, it would be great." Lily said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I sort of wanted to go to the dance and of course, I wanted you to get your chance." She grinned at me.

I looked at her blankly.

"You know, with Nyssa!"

Oh yea, Nyssa was the girl I had a crush on a few years ago. Lily still thought I still liked her, but I started not to once I realized something. I liked girls who I could talk to and didn't care about their looks, and just appeared beautiful naturally. Girls like, well like Lily.

"No, I forgot to tell you. I don't like Nyssa anymore." I smiled at her.

She turned to me "But you never told me who you liked now." Then she sighed "ok ok if you're not ready to say it yet then its fine."

"Well its probably 'cause I don't know if she likes _me _yet."

"Aaron that's stupid I mean who wouldn't? You're like the guy who people always know from the beginning that they could trust and you're looks? Dude people just fall to their knees looking at your eyes and your hair-"She stopped herself I could almost swear her face turned red.

"Anyway," she said after a while "Who's the girl? I could definitely talk to her for you."

I smiled and took her hand silently. "I'm pretty sure you know her already Lil."

She stopped and looked at me, holding on to my hand still, her expression confused but slowly turning into a smile.

"I think it'll go great for you." She said softly.

Before I lost the courage, I leaned in and kissed her.

Cate

Lily and I made our way to the big house in the morning, since Chiron wanted to see us both. Lily was acting weirdly. She kept smiling and looking extremely happy. I was just about to ask her what she was so happy about when someone came up to us.

"Hey Cat." He said. I turned around to punch the guy when I saw it was the same one we saw at Capture the Flag in the forest.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just a little revenge on making us look bad in front of our team." He grinned and gestured to someone from behind us.

Before we knew it, we were caked in mud. Lily got really mad and smacked one of them. But then Chiron came out of the big house and shooed away the campers.

"Lily, Cate you have mail." He explained how a package had just appeared in front of the door step (which was actually completely normal) and it was for us, from dad.

We opened it and saw a bunch of clothes. Oh man, it was the ones we got for holidays, all the fancy and stuff me and Lily would usually try to not wear. We thanked Chiron and took it to our cabins. Thankfully no one saw us on the way. We decided to change into the ones which didn't look as well, sparkly. I wouldn't even change but unfortunately this was the only pair of clothes we had since we came, the others got cut and ripped in the camp games.

I sighed and changed into a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and Vans. Lily came out of the bathroom in a red shirt, dark grey jeans, and Vans too.

I hoped I could tell dad to get me normal clothes soon. I looked at my watch, oh great I was about to be late for riding lessons with Nico. I ran out the cabin after saying bye to Lily and made my way to the stables. Nico was leaning against one of the stables and studying his sword. This reminded me to go with Annabeth after this to get mine.

"Hey Nico." I said, He looked up and smiled

"Hey a- what are you wearing?" He said eyeing my outfit, I groaned. Then explained that I had nothing else to wear since the stupid kids of Ares killed my regular clothes with mud.

"Where's Percy?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, wait can't we start without him?"

"Well I would but horses don't get along with me." For once his face looked nervous.

I sighed and made my way over to one of the Pegasus stalls. There was a beautiful white stallion. I petted its nose (I think that's what it's called) and climbed on to its back before Nico could notice. And I took off.

I don't know how I knew how to fly; it just came naturally to me. I made my way up higher and higher until I saw a few kids come up to Nico and they looked like Percy, Annabeth, Aaron, and Lily.

They also ran to the stables and mounted a horse. Percy came up to me on Blackjack.

"Hey Cate!" He yelled.

"Hey Percy!" I yelled back "Why is Nico so afraid of pegasus'?" I guessed that was the plural name for it.

He explained to me that Poseidon created horses and the children of Hades are more like ground people and the horses are afraid of them.

So pretty soon riding lessons were over and we made our way to the armory.

I almost gasped out loud because of their collections. So many swords and shields were lined up against the wall.

Lily immediately picked up two deadly knives that magically disappeared and Annabeth told her to call to them and the weapons came out of her sleeves. Aaron decided to go with a bow and arrows since he was really good at them, with an extra pack of arrows but just in case Annabeth said if the arrows finished while he was in battle he took a knife.

I looked around until I picked up a medium sized sword that carved Phoenix on the side, I don't know why but it seemed like the right one. Annabeth told me that I'm supposed to sheath it on my back and whenever I needed it I would just have to reach it from there. It was awesome,

We all decided to go to the arena for practicing.

Nico told me that at the beginning our senses will come out and we'll eventually get better.

"Yea Cate just do it like you did with the dragon." Percy called out.

"You battled a dragon? On your first day?" Nico asked.

"Yea you should've seen her, well I couldn't since I was knocked out. But she killed it with Riptide." Percy answered.

The only thing that made me want to kill it was that it tried to kill my class and seriously that got me mad. I imagined it happening again and fought.

Nico came at me with a strike, but I dodged and struck at the upper part of his armor. He blocked and I used the hilt of my sword to knock his sword out, I guess he didn't see that coming. His sword fell to the side.

I didn't realize everyone was watching me, but then I noticed it was quiet.

"Gods Cate that was awesome." Annabeth said, I grinned. So far this day was going well.

Everyone was tired after a while so we made our way through the forest for lunch.

Nico and I started laughing and talking in the back, while Lily and Aaron were up front holding hands. So that's why she was so happy. Annabeth and Percy were in the middle.

"So you really hate clothes that are even a little bit fashionable?" Nico asked me.

"Well it's just that I don't like people noticing me, and thinking I'm someone who _cares _about clothes. You know?"

He nodded. I guess I didn't see where I was going because I stumbled at the edge of the creek and Nico caught me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea thanks."

We kept walking awkwardly when Percy stopped us.

"Wait," He said "Listen. Do you hear that?"

We all stopped and waited.

We could hear a faint rustling sound; suddenly the back of my neck had tingles.

"Hurry," Annabeth whispered "Hide behind something!"

She dove behind a pile of rocks and Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree. I saw Aaron, Lily, and Percy doing the same. Suddenly we heard a hissing sound, and then another and another now there were so many my head was starting to hurt.

Then suddenly it stopped. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid whatever the monster was, would hear it. Then I heard someone yell. I saw Percy from the other tree dart out to the open.

Nico and I did too. When we got there I saw something so weird and scary. There was a ten foot long snake but with 2 heads, one on each side. One of the faces had something dripping out of it. Annabeth was cursing and holding her hand while trying to fend off the monster. I ran with my sword out and Cate called to her knives. Percy ran towards Annabeth and helped her try to kill the monster. I later realized that the one of the faces shot out poison. Nico and I ran towards the monster. I was pretty scared, but I knew I had to help.

Then suddenly the monster collapsed, I thought it was surrendering but Aaron had shot about 10 arrows into its mouth. It lay there and disintegrated.

"Amphisbaena," Annabeth said "Stupid 2 headed serpent."

Obviously that was the name of the serpent. Annabeth collapsed and we ran her over to Chiron.

"Chiron!" Percy said as soon as he saw him "Annabeth got bit by one of the monsters."

Pretty soon the other campers gathered around.

"Oh I see, Amphisbaena poison, it may take a while since its very deadly but I can heal it."Chiron said.

But then I heard someone muttering and I looked up, it was Aaron. He was saying something in ancient Greek, staring at the wound. It kept fading little by little until all was left was a scar.

The campers started gasping, I realized it was not because of the wound. On top of Aaron's head was- was a sign, it was a musical instrument. A lyre, the sign of-

"Apollo." Someone said in awe. All around, the campers started kneeling. Lily and I did the same.

Aaron looked shocked. "My-my father?" He asked.

"God of music, healing, and speaker of great prophecies. Hail, Aaron Chase Carrow. Son of Apollo."


End file.
